Continuous location awareness is a highly desirable feature in modern devices. This capability is required, for example, to support location-based applications, Contextual Aware Computing and/or a multitude of Location Enabled Services (LES) applications, which require location updates, either periodic or sporadic/one time.
Various methodologies may be implemented for determining the location of a mobile device. Trilateration is a way of determining location using the locations of a plurality of other devices, generally referred to as location origins, e.g., cellular base stations, Access Points (APs), and the like.
A position calculation method may include measuring wave propagation parameters, e.g., Time of Flight (ToF) parameters, with respect to a location origin; estimating a distance between the mobile device and the location origin based on the measured parameters, and estimating a position, e.g., an absolute location, a movement, or any other position-related attribute, of the mobile device, for example, based on distances between the mobile device and a plurality of location origins, e.g., by trilateration.
The position calculation method may not provide a location estimation with a desired accuracy, for example, if one or more parameters provided by the location origins do not have a desired availability and/or accuracy.